


百年好合 Love for Next Life

by CampyCarrot



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampyCarrot/pseuds/CampyCarrot
Summary: 年下18线的狗血故事
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC  
> No common sense  
> Nothing serious

百年好合

·楔子

她姓莫。  
她对面坐着一位曾风靡一时的偶像。  
对方早已过盛年，依然风度翩翩、发如墨染，如雕刻般显不出无年龄感。  
岁月宽容，只将他精美的轮廓，雕刻得更深邃；将那咄咄逼人的美貌，打磨得更为凌厉，甚至到了刺眼的地步。  
可想而知这人年轻时是何等锋芒毕露、盛气凌人。而如今高贵冷傲的沉淀气质，却更令人不敢逼视。  
如果这男人不是她父亲的情人，如果她有此类偏好——也许她有可能会爱上他。  
她姓莫，父亲名叫莫关山。  
因为这个姓氏和身份，她在这个男人眼里和所有人都不再一样。  
从今天起，她将得到一笔普通人毕生难求的资产，彻底告别普通人的范畴。  
也可以称之为“遗产”。  
她的父亲莫关山不久前因病去世。  
而面前这个男人是遗嘱上唯一的名字。  
“莫女士，有什么问题可以提出来。”律师耐心道。  
她又读了一遍文件。  
这笔资产从何而来？  
她难以理解这笔资产，也不太能理解自己的父亲。

她只在六岁前对那个人喊过爸爸两个字，在那之后那个人从家里消失无踪，过了十年，又和眼前这个男人一起重新出现，经历了一阵鸡飞蛋打，后来，她一直喊那个人莫先生。  
在莫先生消失前，她从不知道对方有什么日进斗金的本领。  
莫先生勤俭持家，却不太擅长赚大钱，还负担着缠绵病榻的长辈。  
家里并不富裕，母亲有时会为了她的“德芙”、发卡或更贵的芭比娃娃外出打零工。那时莫先生不常常在家，也不会为她买以上三样的任何一样，但他会抱着那把吉他弹琴唱歌。  
母亲从市集卖花回来，就会搂着她一起听莫先生弹琴。  
的确非常动人。  
直到今天她也必须承认，莫先生是天生吃这碗饭的。  
但自从母亲知道那把吉他是别人送的后，家里再也没传出过吉他声。  
也是从那时起，家里的额外支出变成了她的补习班、书本费和给校长的红包，这些并不是母亲卖花能填上的。  
那阵子许多人在家来来去去，劝他放弃，劝他好好赚钱，劝他担起责任。所有压力到了莫先生这里。  
那把吉他消失了一阵子。不久后莫先生本人也消失了。

那之后她从许多地方听过莫先生的传闻，最耳熟能详的无非是他被一个有钱男人包养了。  
虽然包养他的这位，怎么看也比莫先生更有被包养的资本。  
如果这男人不是贺氏的继承人，如果这男人不是手腕如此强硬，如果没有那些金屋藏娇、千金搏美人一笑的事迹，也许传闻会是另一个版本  
——例如莫先生被年轻小白脸勾了魂。  
总之不会是什么两情相悦的好话。  
那个年代光是两个同性在一起就够惊世骇俗了，又有谁会想到两个男人——两个身份如此悬殊的男人——会有所谓的爱情。

现在她不得不怀疑这价值不菲的“遗产”，到底是她父亲本人的，还是贺天施舍给她的。  
“你爸这些年写了不少歌，版权费有多少，以后你会知道的。”

没错，贺氏太子爷力排众议，为莫关山一个人成立了唱片公司，不管后来这公司为业界出过多少好歌。在那些传闻里，莫关山完全是为了出名而跟了贺天。  
她突然听懂了，贺天这句话对莫先生的维护。  
根据版权法，创作者辞世七十年内，其直系子女依然能获得其版权费。  
“谢谢。”  
她不再多言，低头签上自己的名字，起身鞠了一躬。  
对面的男人愣了愣，出于礼貌也站起了身。  
此时她不得不仰视对方，这才记起来这完美的人竟目不能视。  
那双瞳仁如琉璃般，在灯光下呈银灰色，过于美丽深邃，让她几乎忘了这个男人多年无法视物。  
“请再留一下。”  
律师推门出去。  
“有一件事要拜托你。”高大的黑发人坐下来，优雅而缓慢地转动着密码锁，让人联想不到这是盲人迟缓的摸索。  
“这里是小莫……莫关山的所有……”此时保险箱应声而开，“所有遗物。”  
除了那些身外物，这是莫关山在人世间留下的所有东西了。  
她看了一边，又抬头看向雕塑般的黑发人。  
从进门到现在，她终于意识到哪里不对——这个人从头到尾没有任何波动，没有情绪没有声息，没有任何一个活人的动静。  
只有在刚才那刻，这座雕塑从罅隙里漏出一声叹息。  
“请你帮我……一起交给他。”  
莫关山所有的遗物——也包括贺天本人。

·耳钉  
这是一对做工精巧的耳钉，黑宝石低调奢华，光泽时隐时现。私人订制，独一无二。

贺天十六岁遇到莫关山，一年后送出这对耳钉。

那时候他飞扬跋扈，目中无人。没什么特别在意的，也没什么不能失去的。  
他当时在撩一个咋咋呼呼的金发男孩，小金毛喜欢他一本正经的青梅竹马，他在一旁乐得围观小金毛与小刺猬的闹剧。  
当年内地盒带泛滥，摇滚风盛行，他们三人结伴参加了与港台合办的青年歌手大赛，意外夺冠，又意外被唱片公司看中，意外地签了合约，成了出道预备的新人。  
贺天从出生起就习惯活在所有人的注目里，并不拿出道当做什么大不了的事。  
从小到大，绝大多数事他不需要多少努力就能得心应手，无论是成为校园偶像还是保持全校前三的成绩。  
高一暑假，公司安排他们去广州集训了两个月。  
酷暑烈日下，那青年发色如火，嚣张地直烧到他眼底。  
“喂，你们三个臭小鬼哪来的啊？”  
贺天那时知道自己遇到天敌了。

这位红发老师长得并不像让人喊“老师”的样子，倒挺像个“老大”的，拿根铁棍就能上街那种。脾气也可以说是非常的不好，嘴巴里像装了成吨的火药，尤其看不上见一稀烂的指法和贺天二五八万的态度。  
三人也不是什么顺从礼貌的小孩，张口直接喊“红毛”。  
不出一周双方就从言语冲突上升到了肢体冲突。  
结果展正希直接进了医院，莫老师差点进了医院。  
算得上是不打不相识。  
那两天医院里可谓兵荒马乱，公司上上下下来了不少人，从大家的七嘴八舌中，这三人拼凑出另一个莫老师——一个怀才不遇的摇滚痴人。  
莫老师小时候家境富裕，是留过洋的，玩过西方新潮音乐的时髦人。尽管后来家道中落，几年前他也曾是公司力捧的明日之星，可惜首张专辑没印出来就夭折了。个中原因不外乎他性格差脑子倔，不愿意谄媚，不愿意改自己写的歌，不愿意改变风格，甚至不愿意给领导敬杯酒。好在当年教他的编曲老师赏识他，收留他在乐队混口饭吃。  
到了深夜，这位传说中的莫老师一脸别扭地出现，鼻青脸肿地提着个保温盒。  
在他们津津乐道听八卦的时候，他已经主动担下一切责任，引咎请辞。  
可以说展正希是被他的故事打动，见一是被他的诚意打动，而贺天……完全是被他的厨艺打动了。  
三个人一起向经纪人认错，口径一致保下了莫老师。  
训练重新开始，他们改口叫一声“莫哥”，四人关系慢慢融洽起来。  
唯独贺天偏偏在莫哥前面加了个“小”字，说是显得比较亲近可爱。  
他契而不舍地找“小莫哥”蹭饭，对小莫哥的疾言厉色从不放在眼里。  
毕竟不管小莫哥怎么骂，最后还是给他勤勤恳恳地做了饭。  
小莫哥熟练切菜的葱白手指，简直赏心悦目。

有一天，贺天提前下课，走过录音室一扇扇敞亮的隔音玻璃，一片蝉鸣鸟嚣中，他看见莫关山手把手地传授见一指法，两人几乎贴在一起，表情是十成十的专注。  
他突然就站在那不能动了。  
直到很多年后，贺天都好像没能走出来，如同身陷泥沼。那个人总是轻而易举的，只需要一眼就可以让自己动弹不能。  
等当时的他反应过来，自己已经盯着莫关山的手指看了半个钟头，从头到尾，都没有看另一位一眼。  
贺天的定位是贝斯手，由专业贝斯老师指导，莫关山并不直接教他乐器。他第二天就私下请求开小灶，承诺支付一笔额外的补课费。  
莫关山爽快地答应，甚至拒绝了补课费，还一副傻乎乎的惊喜模样，感慨着这吊儿郎当的少爷终于开窍，对音乐有了点追求。  
两人经常都补课到夜深人静。  
贺天每天学得相当专注——至少看上去是这样。  
那段时间他能堂而皇之地盯着莫关山的手，细长白皙，灵活有力。对方按着他的手指教他切换和弦，那层厚茧摩挲的微凉触感，他多少年后都还能记得。  
贺天做什么事都很有天分，进步神速。两人对补课愈发全情投入，以至于时常错过晚饭时间。  
直到某日贺天旧疾复发，一身冷汗地伏在桌上。  
莫关山吓得险些崩溃，直接叫了救护车。  
十七岁不到的小屁孩怎么会得胃溃疡。  
莫关山急得面无血色，病床上的人却风轻云淡地带过，他眉毛一竖，这人又立刻故作柔弱地闭上眼。  
其间只有贺天那个大他十几岁的哥哥来看过一眼，莫关山差点以为是恐怖分子。  
后来在贺天的授意下，见一向莫关山透露了部分原因：单亲家庭，年幼丧母，十岁离家，从来没人管饭，顿顿外食，三年前患过急性胃病——独独略去了令人瞠目的贺家的真实背景。  
“小莫哥，我很喜欢吃你做的菜。”  
总而言之，贺天的三餐就这样由莫关山承包了。  
贺天每个月付给莫关山一大笔钱也有了正当理由。  
直到莫关山那头红毛被宿管保安经纪人认了个遍，他依然每天固执地站在宿舍门外，迎着朝阳，提着黄澄澄的保温盒，骄傲地挺直身板。直到黑发少年轻快的脚步在楼道响起，他才会抬起红彤彤的脑袋，故作不屑又满目欣喜地，扬起那张灿烂的脸。

贺天外形突出，吉他贝斯双修，公司内部流传着他将作为队长被力捧的消息。此时这个未来队长突然失踪了，整整七天，这个人就像人间蒸发了一样无迹可寻。  
在莫关山之后，公司对这类不服管教的新人容忍度极低，尤其在训练期间就跑路的，实在难堪大用。  
经纪人私下对见一透露，队长人选会换掉，多半会是他。  
贺天消失的第五天，莫关山急得差点去报警。  
所有人都以为贺天临阵脱逃了。  
到了第七天，黑发男孩摇摇晃晃地出现在他宿舍楼下，哑着嗓子说：“小莫哥，好累。”  
贺天一身疲惫地靠在他肩上，那一瞬间，莫关山一腔的怒火和责骂荡然无存。他一语不发地扶着对方上楼，黑发少年像个离开呼吸机一秒就会死的病人，一刻不松手，他搂着这个大个头趟在自己床上，贺天手一勾，他也整个人摔在被单上，像只小熊玩偶一样被抱住不放。  
他以为自己会冷汗直冒，会恶心呕吐，最后却盯着贺天深陷的眼窝颤抖的睫毛，一动也不能动。  
“喂，你去哪了？”他轻声问。  
“嗯？回了一趟家。”贺天迷迷糊糊地说。  
“好。” 莫关山没有再多问一句。

贺天尚在睡梦中，公司上头透露出要撤掉他的意向。  
莫关山连夜去找了自己的恩师，彻夜深谈，又拉着贺天给经纪人和老师们挨个道歉，最后领着三个小孩，硬着头皮敲响高层的门。  
他曾在这间办公室里，倔强地沉默到最后一刻，就算被人当着面摔了尽心创作的曲谱，一脚一脚踩碎刚刚录制的磁带，宣判他不可能再出道的决定，他也没低过一次头。  
贺天真的不明白莫关山为什么要为自己做到这个地步。  
他很难理解，出道这种别人耗尽毕生心血、舍弃一身骄傲也梦寐难求的事，不过是他高高在上的人生里，一件最微不足道的小事。  
当年那些人嘲讽地问，莫关山你现在是不是很后悔？  
莫关山说没有。  
那些人又说，不如跪下来求我们试试？  
“这样就能让贺天顺利出道？”  
那些人一起冷笑起来。  
贺天惊诧得瞪大眼，这个为他卑躬屈膝到让人陌生的莫关山——却是他繁花似锦的人生里，从未见过的风景。  
莫关山捏紧腿两侧的裤料，低着头，竟然真的挣扎着要屈膝。  
贺天冷下脸，拉着人就要走。  
“你们找不到第二个贺天的，这个团要红，少了谁都不可能，你们是知道的。”  
高层说，红不红靠命，搞臭整个公司就难说了。  
“我保证他不会再出一点岔子。”  
有人嗤笑，你拿什么保证？  
莫关山咬牙，“他再出错，我免费给你们打一辈子工。”  
“你以为自己值几个钱？”  
贺天阴沉的眼神扫过那些人。  
最擅察言观色的见一站了出来，“他再乱来我们三个免费给你打工，行了吧？”

高层终于松口给四人一个台阶下。他们当然明白贺天的身份非比寻常，何况莫关山说的都是事实。

如茅坑石头一般的莫关山风评逆转，一夜之间成了攀附新人的哈巴狗。  
但莫关山根本不在乎。  
他依然勤勤恳恳地工作补课，深夜在无人的教室里弹琴写歌。  
贺天每晚都去看他，那个瘦削的红发青年独坐在月光下，闭着眼拨动琴弦，独自哼唱，那个背影桀骜到近乎尖锐，骄傲到有些孤独。  
直到某天莫关山终于发现了他，两人隔着窗四目相对的刹那，贺天放弃了和一颗心的血战（注1）。  
“小莫哥，我喜欢你……唱歌。”

最炙热的暑假结束了，贺天依然每周去找他的莫老师补课，莫关山每次都早早起床，假装不经意地煮好一桌菜。  
两人逐渐走近彼此。

其实这惊世骇俗的“爱情”，并没有什么天崩地裂的开端。  
平淡如每一对普通情侣，当时只道是寻常。

那个年代同性恋的确称得上骇人听闻。  
那是个“流氓罪”尚未从法律条例移除的年代，医院还能开出同性恋病情诊断书的年代，因鸡奸罪入狱的同志不胜枚举的年代。  
可贺天从小在国外长大，也从来没怕过什么。  
他只知道自己要和这个人在一起。

到高二暑假，专辑曲目选定，三人开始紧锣密鼓地录制。  
首张同名专辑《19天》，分别取自三人的名字。  
那是贺天长大成人前最后的夏天。  
出道在即，伴奏队伍里并没有那个红发的身影。  
贺天突然意识到自己和莫关山分离的日子也在倒数。  
他那时做出了一个堪称大胆的举动——策动两位队友一起向公司提议，让莫关山入团。  
说是提议，他们三个当时的架势简直像造反逼宫，简直在挑战公司的底线。  
对贺天而言，如果没有莫关山，他的确可以不出道；而展正希和见一完全是一时意气，为了队友和师生情谊。  
三人前所未有的团结。  
高层为此头都大了一圈，贺天已经有过前科，但公司对“19天”三人予以厚望，前期的投入已经收不回了。  
贺天的提议很中肯，见一目前的确无法熟练地弹唱结合，一位专门的吉他手并不浪费。但多一个吉他手，也无形中多了半个团员的曝光率，相当于多捧一人出道。这个人是别人就算了，偏偏是那个最难管教的莫关山。  
公司迟迟不给答复，却在暗中搜寻外形靓丽的学生吉他手。  
贺天得知后，咬着牙给家里人拨了电话。  
不出一周，贺家出面投了资，公司当然不会跟钱过不去，莫关山立刻收到了合同。  
这件事贺天从头到尾都告诫当事人保密，尤其要瞒着莫关山。  
可莫关山又不是真的傻，这种事他怎么会猜不到呢？  
他只是猜不到贺天为此付出了多少，踩碎了多少年坚持的自尊，也猜不到这个少年为自己的无能抽透了多少烟头罢了。  
公司早已传起风言风语。  
贺天堵不住那么多人的嘴，又怕对方为此伤了自尊拒绝签约。  
可在所有人鄙夷而嫉妒的注目下，莫关山二话不说签了字。  
莫老师不介意陪那个孩子再走一程。

四人的19天即将出道，全团紧锣密鼓彩排了一整周。  
最后一天，彩排导演拍着手喊“最后一遍“，第四次最后一遍了，三个小孩精疲力尽地坐在地上，莫关山却安静地站在一旁，耐心又宽容地望着这些半大的孩子，黑发少年突然起身甩掉湿透的白T，一手一个拎起两名队友的后领，以队长身份督促着“快起来，喝口水”。然后，他裸着上身拨响了第一声贝斯，瞬间占据了所有人的注目，作为吉他手的莫关山自始至终站在他身侧，看着少年在台上释放致命的荷尔蒙，灯光下汗水在那修长结实的肉体上摇曳蜿蜒，令人目眩神迷。  
这一曲，所有人的视线都被黑发少年抢占，包括莫关山自己，大家突然意识到，19天注定不会籍籍无名了，光是这个男孩都已不只是孩子，而是一个性感到可以让所有人发狂的男人了。

出道前无眠之夜，凌晨时分，贺天心跳如鼓，他越过七零八落昏睡在一地的人，紧紧握住莫关山的手。  
“小莫哥，送你一件东西。”他拉着他挤进更衣室。  
莫关山也莫名其妙地红了脸。  
这个目中无人的少年，此时竟也面红耳赤呼吸急促。  
贺天抚着对方红透的耳垂，左手紧紧捏着耳钉。  
两人鼻息相贴，直到莫关山紧张得闭上眼，贺天才将那发烫的耳钉小心翼翼地为他戴上，如同奉上自己的一辈子的炙热和骄傲。  
“莫关山，我喜欢你。”  
下一秒，他凑过去吻了他。他并没有拒绝。

那一天，在那个狭窄阴暗的更衣室，俊美的黑发少年吻了桀骜的红发青年。  
那一天，19天在某电视台黄金时段首次亮相，一炮而红。  
一切的故事从这里开始。

注1：化用林夕给黄耀明的歌《绵绵》写的词 “从来没爱你 只喜爱跟一颗心血战 亦怀念那些吸不透的香烟”


	2. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分手

·戒指  
奢侈品牌的经典款，标志性的螺钉设计，象征爱与忠诚。  
灵感来源于中世纪传说，战士们上战场前都会给妻子在腰间系上铁质的“贞操带”，以保证她们对婚姻的忠诚。也许送出对戒的人也希望锁住一生挚爱，两人关系如螺丝与螺丝刀，至死不渝。

19天出道后一路爆红，连带鲜少露正脸的莫关山也有了一批粉丝。  
他们在各地校园演出，青春风暴席卷各地，一度成为年轻人的潮流标杆。  
贺天作为队长更是风靡万千少女，在任何场合都英俊迷人，展现出与年龄不符的风度，被粉丝称作“万人迷”。  
可“万人迷”先生并不在意，他正沉迷着与和年长恋人的地下恋情—上台前来回撞击的双手，更衣室里吻至红肿的双唇，夜深人静烧在耳后的红痕……这些都让他乐此不疲。  
那个年代也有它的好处，好在那时没有社交媒体，没有那么多高清设备，那么多粉丝镜头，不然这两人不出三天就被能被扒得一干二净。  
公司给莫关山改了年龄，成了音乐学院的大学生。  
他外表看上去不过二十出头，实际却比贺天整整大了十岁。  
每当他拥着那年轻饱满的肉体，两人吻到情动时，他都会冷不防被这个事实刺得透骨冰凉，不再回应对方灼热的索求。

19天第一张专辑在三地发行，在国外拍摄了MV，连盗版盒带都遍布大街小巷，来年在台湾获得一个不大不小的新人奖，贺天作为队长上台领奖，第一次梳起刘海，让整张年轻紧绷的脸接受灯光镜头的洗礼。  
他那张脸本就长得深邃凌厉，散发着远超同龄人的荷尔蒙。他举起奖杯的那一刻，像是真的长大了一样，意气风发俊美无匹。  
他说，我十八岁的愿望是做一个真正的男人。

那一天后，他们终于彻底拥有了彼此。  
莫关山总是很纵容他的。  
少年人食髓知味，精力充沛，千方百计缠在莫关山身上。两人独处机会难得，他每次都从深夜做到天亮，恨不能让两人的身体长在一处。  
“小莫哥，你还和别人这样过吗？”占有欲极强的少年埋在青年颈间问。  
贺天记得第一次时对方主动又温顺的模样，强忍着羞涩坐在他身上，简直是连做梦都不敢想的场景。  
“妈的……”莫关山嘲笑他：“臭小鬼，关你屁事。”  
莫关山二十八年的人生再贫乏，也不至于一个人都没有过。  
但在那个年代，肛交在同性之间算得上是极罕见的行为。尤其洁癖如莫关山，就算确定自己喜欢同性，让别人碰触自己的下体已经是底线了。  
但遇到贺天后，他好像就没有什么底线了。  
肛交在他的观念里并不是性交方式，更像一种条件交换，有人为了金钱利益，而他是为了感情和忠诚。  
这代表他愿意将一切献给贺天。  
让他料想不到的是，在这少年野兽般的冲撞里，他竟能获得窒息一般的快感，像毒品一样刻入骨髓，抽筋拔骨都无法戒掉。

“19天”的三位高中生顺利毕业，第二张专辑在三地热卖，冲刺着销量榜，人气甚至蔓延至东南亚。  
公司正策划着第一次巡回演唱会。  
贺天和展正希奇迹般地兼顾学业，尤其贺天名校光环加身，甚至成为媒体口中的励志偶像。  
也许在外人看来，那时的贺天简直是春风得意羡煞旁人，只有他心里清楚，自己睁着眼数过了多少日出。  
贺家对他这个职业不甚满意，之前警告性地绑他回去过一次，如今让他消失也不过分分钟的事，如果他们察觉了莫关山的存在，更会一发不可收拾。他和莫关山的未来岌岌可危。  
这个天之骄子恨不能一夜长大。

而莫关山积累了一定人气后，曾经石沉大海的demo终于收到回应，他的创作风格不适合19天，不断有业内向他抛出橄榄枝，其中不乏公司的竞争对手。  
他原本不为所动，直到一位资深音乐人向他寄出信件，他兴奋至极，没来得及告诉贺天，却得知母亲重病的消息。  
莫关山不声不响地回了趟老家。  
再回来时他递交了辞呈，跳槽去了对家。  
公司上下震怒，大骂他忘恩负义。  
那时手机尚未普及，贺天甚至没法联系到他。  
他十几年来都游刃有余惯了，第一次体会到走投无路的滋味。那么骄傲的人，几乎要被逼疯了。  
还好经纪人和两位队友及时稳住了他，展正希以两人的名义向公司申请减少工作量，以学业为由，推迟了演唱会。  
贺天差点第二次拨通家人电话之前，莫关山出现了。  
在那高级公寓的车库门口，形销骨立的红发青年独自站在暗处，冷冷地说：“贺天，我要结婚了。”  
那一刻以后的每一秒，对贺天来说都如同亿万年的梦魇。

也许所有没有在一起的根源，都只是不够喜欢。  
所以不管贺天怎么问，莫关山都只有一句“没有为什么”。  
其实理由可以有很多，比如当时保守的社会风气，与贺天家世的云泥之别，两人的年龄，病床上的母亲，铁栅后憔悴的父亲  
……还有他骨子里的自负与自卑。  
他们的经纪人说过，这三个人里，最刻苦踏实的是展正希，嗓音最好的是见一，而最有天赋的无疑是贺天。作为一个艺人，贺天无论外形、气质、表现力、悟性都是万里挑一的，是那种站在那就能自己发光的人，是天生的明星。  
如果好好打磨，这个人有朝一日也许能成为天皇巨星；就算他毫不努力，也注定会迷倒无数少男少女。  
也就是这个经纪人告诉他，这个圈里没有不透风的墙，让他不要毁了贺天。

贺天在莫关山心里永远是一个耀眼高贵的小王子，他愿意照顾他，愿意陪他走下去，愿意为他身败名裂  
——却绝不愿意“毁”了他。  
他亲眼见过因鸡奸罪被捕的老同志，出狱后遭路人毒打致死；亲眼看过医院给自己的同性恋病情诊断书；亲手抹掉额头上的鲜血，和那些拿性向羞辱他的小混混徒手搏斗。  
这些，他永远不希望贺天经历。  
其实还能有千百万条理由，但归根结底也许的确是他还不够爱贺天，更不相信他们之间的一切。

可那时的贺天却早已确信自己这辈子不会再像这样爱谁了。  
就算这个人这样对他，他想的还是怎么留下对方，还是想抱住对方。  
连自尊都可以不要了。  
在他的世界里不存在什么不够喜欢、无可奈何，他眼高于顶，信奉弱肉强食，只会把一切都归因于自己不够强大。  
也许那时候只要莫关山愿意解释哪怕一句，这件事也不会给贺天留下那么深的伤痕。  
可无论贺天怎么问，莫关山都沉默到底，最后转身要走。  
“小莫哥，你不要结婚好不好？”贺天颤声道，“你能不能……等等我？等我一下就好。”  
再等他一下，他会很快长大，很快担起两个人的未来，他不会让任何人伤害他，他会给他世界上最好的一切——  
只要再等等他，一下就好……  
大概除了莫关山，天底下不会有人看到不可一世的贺天这样摇尾乞怜了。  
如果那时候有人告诉他下跪就能留下莫关山，他多半也是会去做的。  
但是莫关山还是走了，没再看他一眼，一步也不停。哪怕多停一秒，就能听到寒风呜咽里的那声抽泣，也许他就再也走不动了。

这一天，莫关山与相亲对象结婚。  
那天母亲染了头发，遮去白丝，抹上腮红，临行前为儿子打领带。  
“开心吗，关山？”  
“嗯。”  
莫关山扶着虚弱的母亲踱出家门，一步一步，走到那破旧的酒楼，一路鞭炮硝烟熏着他的眼，那并不上档次的酒楼门口摆着一块小黑板，“莫关山与xx新婚快乐”夹在廉价塑料花里。  
直到新娘和岳母上前来，他始终不舍得松开母亲的手，好在长辈先红了眼眶，他止不住的眼泪也不算过于突兀。  
新娘是医院护士家的女儿，护士是单亲家庭，见莫关山对母亲勤俭孝顺，性格意外的老实，又烧得一手好菜，一眼相中，热络地促成婚事。  
护士的女儿年轻时曾堕过胎，恐怕难再生育。莫关山多少也是为了母亲的病才与护士结成亲家。  
双方都心知肚明，再现实不过的结合。  
两人相处了数月便订下婚期。  
酒席间他满脸通红，目光却始终是清醒的，直敬到最后一桌客人，他冲进厕所隔间吐了出来。  
对方家人一直对母亲旁敲侧击，暗示他找份正经工作，甚至自顾自引荐起什么厂里的熟人。在这些人眼里，乐手绝不是正经职业，更像混混的叛逆行为。母亲始终礼貌地婉拒，说要让他做自己喜欢的事。  
母亲从容的脸让他眼眶酸涩。  
此时马桶冲水声响起，一阵清冽的烟草味蔓延开，冲淡了隔间里的酸臭味。  
莫关山抬起头，眯起醉眼，恍如隔世，“你怎么在这？”  
刚及弱冠的少年摘下口罩，比记忆里沉稳了许多，像个成熟男人一样淡笑着，礼貌地将沾湿的手递过去。  
莫关山狼狈地抹了一下嘴，这个如荧幕里一样完美无暇的人简直让他自惭形秽。  
“我、我该走了……”他扶着洗手台，残疾人一样，笨拙地拖动着双腿。  
那手帕轻轻拭去他嘴边的秽物，他来不及推拒，手在湿润的洗手台打滑，一双有力的手臂穿过他腋下，扶着他缓缓蹲下。  
水流声停住，门外七嘴八舌的人声中，渐渐参杂着“新郎”“新郎在哪”的音节，从模糊到清晰，从单调到嘈杂，一声声剜着两人的心。  
黑发少年将手帕塞到莫关山手里，绽开一个温柔到哀伤的笑容。  
“祝你幸福吧，莫关山。”他转身离开。  
手帕里包裹着一个小物件。  
像某人的心脏一样温热又坚硬  
——是一枚戒指。


	3. Guitar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复合

·吉他  
Martin原木吉他，流传数个世纪的经典，护板是复古的玳瑁色。它的爱好者曾夸赞，拥有一把Martin吉他，就拥有让全世界安静下来的魔力。

七年后，莫关山母亲病逝。  
这些年发生了许多事。  
莫关山有了一个孩子，又与妻子关系破裂了。  
当年他从对手公司得到了一大笔“跳槽费”，但因拒绝出卖任何原公司的信息而被解约，他也心知肚明对方不是真心签他，只为了打乱了19天的演唱会计划，甚至差点打乱19天队长的整个人生。  
所以结婚当天收到没有署名的大红包，他险些痛哭出声。红包封上写着：给最好的莫老师。

这笔钱他全数用来治疗母亲的尿毒症。  
婚后一年，那钱让他们生活尚有余裕，妻子竟飞快地怀孕，辞职在家生产。  
这孩子有可能并不是他的，但他也并不在意，尽心尽力地做一个丈夫和父亲。  
他还是坚持写歌，晚上去地下乐队演奏，白天在餐厅上班。  
下岗潮让餐厅营收不佳倒闭，地下乐队也并无演出收入，但他四处打工，省吃俭用，对自己节省到苛刻的地步。如果不是母亲高昂的医药费，他们家绝不至于拮据至此。  
他所在的城市不是偏远小镇，但当时华语乐坛不比港台地区商业化，多数人只凭着一腔热爱。  
因为母亲的缘故，他无法离开这里。  
而19天如火如荼，在两岸三地持续走红。当时信息并不发达，他只能从磁带、CD、报纸和电视新闻关注这群孩子的动向。  
见一嗓子渐渐打开了，展正希技巧成熟了，贺天……更加耀眼了。  
他平时并不怎么敢去看那个人，更不敢想他，只有在疲惫到无法入睡的夜里，他才会翻出那些CD杂志，睁着眼迎接日出。

身边乐团队员换了一波又一波，那几年他听到最多的词就是“算了吧”。  
除了母亲，所有人都在劝他放弃。  
可母亲不开口，尽管入不敷出，他从未放弃音乐。  
女儿年纪渐长，母亲病情加重，妻子和丈母娘的抱怨和嫌弃日渐积累。  
他像所有中年男人一样为现实奔波，白天连轴打几份工，晚上愁眉苦脸地应付家人的抱怨，烦得一整夜无法合眼。  
只有在晚间上台时他才勉强想得起自己是谁。  
在他的人生摇摇欲坠之时，地下乐团的队友弄到了一张首都“流行音乐十年”音乐节的入场券。  
当时适逢亚太外交时节，港澳台及海外乐团纷纷赴京。他瞒着家人，掏空钱包里最后一张纸币买了一张站票。  
乐队四个大男人挤在一间弥漫着霉味的地下室里，他作为年纪最大的队长，侧躺在水泥地板上，遥望窗外月色，内心一片皎白。  
“音乐节”正如八仙过海，画风各异色彩纷呈的音乐人齐聚一堂，各展身手，饶是见多识广的莫关山也开了眼界。  
莫关山那一头红发倒是丝毫不扎眼了。  
闭幕式的开场秀，竟是人气乐团19天。  
莫关山埋在人群中，痴望台上光芒万丈的人，那个人彻底长开了，落落大方又咄咄逼人，举手投足能轻易抢占所有人的注目，他本人却有种漫不经心的冷漠，像是不将一切放在眼里。一段贝斯solo结束，黑发人甩落发尾的汗滴，性感得无可救药。  
全场迸发出震耳欲聋的尖叫。  
连莫关山也忍不住张大嘴。  
“那个贝斯手可真他妈帅啊！”有人感叹。  
一曲毕，所有人高呼“19天”三个字，台上俊美的黑发青年扫了眼台下，冰冷的目光在无数张脸孔中茫然搜寻，最后他闭上眼，在队友鞠躬谢幕时任性地率先离场。  
莫关山目送他离开，自己也转身往外走。  
小王子回到他的B612了，他也要在地球上继续生活。  
“音乐节”只持续了一周，他在首都滞留了一个多月，如老天眷顾般，几家唱片公司与他们有了接触，虽然并无与乐队签约的意向，却买下了他写的几首歌。  
乐队攒了一些钱，又与当地的地下乐队交流合作了一阵，随他们去首都的校园酒吧“走穴”，商量着共同筹办一个“摇滚音乐节”。  
莫关山有空时在首都校园晃悠，19天在青少年间颇受欢迎，报刊小卖部摆满了他们的杂志写真和徽章，其中贺天卖相最佳，这些从未见过的照片和图案让他不忍释手，直到发现自己被一群半大的孩子围在中间，他才红着脸付了钱匆匆离去。

那一年，“流氓罪”从大陆法律中撤销，香港正式回归。

回家后，莫关山重振精神，像是换了个人，激情更甚以往，时常通宵写歌，在两地往返奔波，卖力地为他们那个摇滚节筹划，幸运地得到一家不知名企业的赞助。  
妻子得知他为了那不知所谓的音乐节白白投钱后，两人开始了无休止的争吵。  
于是他更多地往外跑，在工厂值夜班，在机房的嗡嗡声里写歌，在送煤气的路上哼着旋律，骑自行车的时候身板笔直，让风灌满空荡荡的衬衫，像只逆风滑翔的大雁。  
他几乎不睡觉。  
可还是赚不了几个钱，还完母亲的医药费，简直是两袖清风。  
只偶尔卖了两首歌，他才有余钱给母亲买补品，再给女儿买件衣服，连给旧吉他买根弦的钱都不剩了。  
女儿说莫关山是她见过最节俭的男人，也是最不会赚钱的男人。  
这一年莫关山母亲病危，病到晚期，莫关山和妻子爆发了最大的一次争吵。  
所谓晚期相当于肾脏全面衰竭，的确希望渺茫。  
妻子说了一句，多为女儿上学打算，适时放弃吧。  
莫关山第一次对女士红了脸，差点脱口而出“你以为我为了什么才跟你结婚的？！”

他暂停了乐队的活动，四处奔走寻找肾源。  
恰巧一位不愿透露姓名的捐赠者通过医院联系上了他，他借钱买了两张一等卧铺，一路向北。  
母亲却没能撑到手术台上便肾衰离世。  
罩着白布的病床被推出来的刹那，他失去了所有方向。  
时间没空留给他悲痛，他四处借钱筹办葬礼，机械似的地收下礼金，对所有人鞠躬，席间灌酒如饮水，不知冷暖，不知朝夕。  
直到最后一人离开，他跪坐在客厅的灵堂前，突然不明白自己苦撑这么久到底是为了什么。  
是不是该放弃了。

夜深人静，高大的黑影无声地推门而入。  
莫关山麻木地抬起头，来人摘下墨镜，双膝跪下，虔诚地磕了个响头。  
莫关山注意到对方背着一把41寸大吉他。  
来人将崭新的吉他箱平放在地板上。  
两人沉默无言，对坐了片刻。  
贺天拉开链条，露出吉他锃亮的侧板，和他本人一样，近乎让这灰暗的灵堂蓬荜生辉。  
那人随手拨了下琴弦，清亮的音色回响在静谧的空间。  
也让莫关山空洞的眼眸裂了一条缝，透出一丝光。  
“节哀。这是礼金。”  
贺天收好吉他，摆在他面前，又轻轻磕了个头，像上次一样一语不发起身欲走。  
莫关山这次却扯住他的衣角，“这次是不是你帮的忙？还有……”  
他思绪纷乱，许多事纷至沓来。这些年他磕磕碰碰的，一路走来似乎总逃不脱这个人的影子。  
可彼时的贺天已经是个真正喜怒不形于色的大人了，完美的脸上没有一丝裂痕。  
莫关山脑中一片混乱，最后只剩一句：“喂……你这是让我不要放弃吗？”  
他无助的目光在吉他箱与贺天间徘徊，已没有了焦距。  
贺天似乎想伸手抱抱他，最后还是克制地收回手，拍拍他的肩。  
“我只希望你开心，小莫哥。”  
走到门口他又小声说，“我是不会放弃的。”  
莫关山跪在原地一整夜。

母亲对他说的最后一句话也是“妈妈只想要你开心。”  
人生如此，开不开心其实是最不打紧的事了。  
世界上大概只有这两人把最不打紧的事说得好像无比重要。  
他这几年过得谈不上开心，竭尽全力，却依然扮演不好丈夫和父亲的角色。但只要能如母亲所愿，让她无憾，他愿意这样演下去。  
可母亲走前却满含泪水，似乎充满了遗憾与悲悯，好像他连做儿子这件事都失败了。  
最后母亲只留下这句话。  
他也只剩这句话了。  
晨光刺透窗台，莫关山双腿僵硬，匍匐着向前才够到那把吉他，冰凉的手一寸寸摸过那美丽的吉他木，最后，他将它紧紧拥入怀中。  
泪水终于从眼眶里逃出来。

·单曲  
19天出道第12年，成员30岁那年，召开了最后一场演唱会， 推出最后一首单曲。谢幕时他们对粉丝高喊：19天永不解散！  
那次19天第一天出道的原班人马全部在场，一个都没有少。  
此后，这个组合永远消失在舞台上。

莫关山没有放弃，他的妻子先放弃了。  
莫家原本就负债累累，母亲的医疗费更让他们债台高筑，两人当了数年无性夫妻。她翻出了柜子里的耳钉和戒指，撕烂了他收藏的贴纸海报，差点烧了那把昂贵的吉他。  
女人独自在家太久，那双眼就成了窄的门缝、细的针眼，对人抱怨丈夫在外面做了别人的面首，根本不顾这个家，哭诉自己年轻时不懂事，但婚后从没有对不起他，险些闹得人尽皆知。最后她逼着莫关山卖了老房子，带着女儿住回娘家。  
其实传闻也并不完全属实，并不是他先跟男人跑了。  
是他们先过不下去了。

二十世纪末，大陆乐坛飞速发展。曾风靡一时的19天却逐渐消失在人们的视线，展正希和见一分别向影视和solo歌手的方向发展，而队长贺天几乎消失无影。传闻他转做幕后老板，也有人说他回去继承百亿家产了。  
“19天”这个名字快要名存实亡。

莫关山依然为生活奔波，每个月大半收入都汇给妻女，偶有余钱，他会提着甜品去校门口等女儿放学。  
身边聊音乐的年轻人越来越多，这一年他却景况极差，乐团解散，词曲无人问津。  
他索性背着吉他去了首都，在异乡一边漂泊一边寻找机会，辗转于各个酒吧、会所、影音公司，艰难地负担着房租。  
在这个纸醉金迷的大都市，他始终做不了一个无所不用其极的莫关山。  
吃了无数次闭门羹后，在千禧年前一夜，他揍了那个偷走吉它试图拿去换钱的房东，被扫地出门。  
那时他全身上下只剩一把吉他和一把硬币。  
十二月的首都白雪纷飞，四周灯彩霓虹，五彩缤纷的年轻人庆祝着千禧年的来临。  
他望着他们，原来自己已经离“年轻”这个词很远很远了。  
三十多岁的男人抱紧吉他，躲在电话亭里，直到灯彩熄灭，万籁俱寂。他猛地灵光乍现，迅速在脑内谱完了卡壳已久的一首歌。  
他那时没有纸笔，手指冻得快僵住，生怕忘了这首歌，那旋律在脑海里愈演愈烈，他想不了其他的了——于是鬼使神差地摘下电话亭的话筒，哆嗦着将硬币一股脑投了进去。  
第一次他拨通了老家的电话，迷糊地期待着母亲的回应，在一片绝望的忙音中，他猛然瞥见了一串数字——那是贺天留下的，原来他一直将电话号码系在拉链锁上，这么久了，是他一直视而不见。  
他抖着手拨下那串号码，对面竟然瞬间接通。  
对面的呼吸粗重起来，他也喘息着，只能将占据大脑全部思绪的旋律，颤抖着哼唱出来。  
大概那声音太不悦耳，对面半晌没有回应。  
“喂，这是……我新想的歌，你觉得……怎么样？”他冻得不断发抖。  
对面依然毫无回音，只有呼啸的风声。  
他等了一会，剩余通话时间一点点流走，只剩一分钟，他全身血脉都冻僵了。  
“啧，打扰了……”  
“你在哪？”对面终于颤抖着开口。  
他脑子一片空白，也不清楚自己在哪，竟然又下意识哼起那旋律。  
“你在哪里？！”对方吼了出来，失控一般。  
他从不知道对方可以歇斯底里成这样，似乎他再晚回答一秒对方就要顺着电话线过来掐死他，他战战兢兢，报了身边一栋建筑的名字。  
“在那别动。”过了一会，对面挂断了。  
他瞬间清醒了，也一动也不能动了。

那一天是传说中的世界末日。  
莫关山以为自己会在异乡的夜里冻死街头，恍惚间，有人像世界末日了一样喊他名字。  
他回头看去。  
那个俊美的小王子站在那，孤独地站在这个仅剩黑与白的星球上，像是失去了唯一的那只狐狸一样脆弱无助。  
他没有回B612星球，却回到了他身边。  
莫关山视线模糊了，怀疑这是临死前的幻觉。  
贺天走过来，气势汹汹地像要吃人。  
他又像只冻傻的狐狸一样背过身去，把自己藏在那把大吉他后面。  
空气凝固了。  
过了一会，耳边的电话铃声催命一样响了起来。  
对方压低声音，“莫关山，我知道你要离婚了，那个孩子不会跟你，你需要钱养他们，你现在走投无路了，只有我能帮你……”  
红发人昂着头，倔强地默认着。  
“小莫哥，”贺天再也伪装不了，“我、我已经长大了，我可以保护你了，你想要什么我都知道，我都可以给你。我……一直在等你。”  
对方嗓音已经沙哑，“你回来好不好？”  
年近不惑的莫关山此时却迷惑了起来。  
“……你、你跟我说这些干什么？”  
即使做梦，他也不会想到贺天会说这样的话。  
“那你给我打电话干什么？”  
即使是梦里，他还是做不到。莫关山摇摇头，“算了吧，我们都已经……”  
“你他妈到底在怕什么啊？”  
莫关山深吸一口气，强留眼眶里的泪水。  
其实八年前和八年后的理由都是一样的。  
莫关山这辈子都在为钱奔波，却要靠骨子里那点自尊和自负才能存活下去。  
离开贺天和坚持音乐，是他惨淡的人生里仅存的自尊和骄傲，是他的全部。  
“你怕的那些东西，比我重要吗？”贺天绝望地质问。  
莫关山转过身，视线相撞，对方像个被抛弃的孩子一样红了眼眶。  
他的全部有这个人重要吗？  
莫关山从电话亭里走出半步。  
下一刻，贺天已经冲上来紧紧搂住他。  
他们之间好像永远是这样，只要他不多后退一步，贺天就能一个人把那一百零一步走完。  
恍惚间，脖间那枚温热的金属物被对方抖了出来，黑发人激动不已，捧住他的脸深深地吻了下去。  
他感到自己冻僵衰老的皮肉，只在那一刹那就燃烧殆尽了，如新生儿般，赤裸而无畏了。

所谓的世界末日没有到来，只是世间千万种普通爱情中的一种，在这一天重生了。

贺天没有食言，他竭尽所能给了莫关山所要的一切。  
他为他建了一间录音室，一家影音公司，还有一个坚固的玻璃房，隔离了外界一切风风雨雨。  
先是见一在个人专辑里收录了他的歌，随后他的歌曲以各种渠道进入大众视野。  
贺二公子金屋藏娇、千金博美人一笑的流言一时成为圈中笑谈。  
而贺天依然故我。

年满30岁的队长召回了昔日队友，重组19天，最初的吉他手莫关山再次站在台上，和30岁的“19天”一起重回十八岁。  
队长在最后亲自弹唱从未面世的单曲——就是莫关山在电话里对他哼的那一首。  
那首单曲并未以实体发行。在多年后由词曲作者的后人免费发布在网上。  
从学生成长为大人的粉丝们在台下涕泪横流。连展正希都不禁湿了眼眶。  
只有贺天藏不住幸福的笑容。  
他依然那么好看，能夺走所有人的瞩目。媒体以《19天队长信心满满，或将重回乐坛》为标题。

然而那天之后，他永远地消失于台前。


	4. Certificate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 结婚

·证书  
2001年，荷兰成为首个同性恋婚姻合法的国家。虽然当时那一纸婚约并不具备和异性恋同等的法律效应，但对LGBT人群是标志性的一刻。

两人在一起后，贺天让律师以莫关山的名义寄出了离婚协议书。

起初女方乐于接受优渥的赡养费，却在看到登门而来的两个男人时彻底崩溃了。  
她的观念里没有同性之爱，只有同性恋病。她做梦也想不到丈夫在外面搞的不是富婆而是个男人。  
她那时几乎真的要发疯了，抓住手边的一切东西砸向这个污秽的病人。她居然和这样恶心的玩意过了快十年。  
贺天挡在莫关山前面，深深鞠了一躬。  
“对不起，你要什么补偿尽管说，我的全部身家都可以给你。”  
他坦然地直视对方，“你没有他也能活得很好，但是我不能。“

贺天那么坦荡因为他从没有对不起谁。  
可莫关山一句话说不出，他明白贺天有千万种手段逼迫对方签字，他却只能看着贺天因为自己当初的懦弱，以这样卑微的姿态恳求一个陌生人。  
女人不再言语，怔怔地流着泪将两人赶出家门。  
此后她对他们闭门不见，拒绝签字，后来因神经衰弱数度进医院。  
她家里的老人寻来驱邪师傅，说她被脏东西感染了“瘟疫”。  
她母亲说莫关山以后会下地狱，说他们是瘟疫病毒。  
她的亲戚老乡集体出动，一边辱骂他们一边抄家伙赶人，贺天从来都是挡在莫关山身前，从不还手。

这样周而复始，折腾了许久，到人们都累了、老了，他妻子依然咬死不松口。  
那几年莫关山因心理压力住院了几次，贺天借着旅游的由头带他出国放风，看了几次心理医生，他知道爱人被巨大的愧疚感压迫着，几乎无法呼吸，但为了自己，莫关山这辈子都只能继续忍受，不可能摆脱。

那一年，港台第一个出柜的艺人选择纵身一跃结束生命。  
莫关山开始失眠。连贺天也患得患失了起来。

最后的最后，竟是莫关山的小女儿送来了协议书。  
那天是莫关山母亲的忌日，莫关山支开了贺天，独自回家扫墓，又去学校门口偷偷看一眼女儿。  
那女孩身高傲人，扎着高马尾，发尾泛着珊瑚红，看上去和莫关山真的是一家人。  
父女俩许久未见，她生疏地唤了一声“莫先生”。  
“我是为了我妈才这么做的。”女孩从书包里抽出那叠文件，一脸冷酷，“以后别来烦她了。”  
“对不起。那、那我可以来找你吗？”莫关山哽咽着，摸摸孩子的脑袋。  
“……随便吧。”她连皱眉的模样都与他如出一辙。  
许久没好好笑过的莫关山，终于露出一个开心的笑容。

贺天和莫关山名正言顺地在一起了。只有队友见一展正希送去了祝福。  
贺天二十岁后就与家里决裂，连他大哥不时发来友善的问候也从来没回应过。  
他当年做艺人的收入都被用来投资，尽管他天资聪颖，也并不是次次成功，甚至半路遭到贺家阻碍，险些毁于一旦。所幸到了而立之年，他的积蓄足够供起爱人的事业。  
贺家曾对这个小王子寄予厚望，到最后他却成了最没出息的那一个，三十岁竟守着个男人过日子。

莫关山倒是越发争强好胜，为了证明贺天的投资不是白费，他日夜不休地工作创作，力图推出大热歌曲，但他因为早年艰辛忙碌的生活，身体底子并没有那么好。  
贺天嘴上劝不动他，只能投入更多时间精力照顾他，一双眼睛几乎长在了他身上。  
莫关山随便咳嗽一声，贺天都能猜出他这阵子熬了几晚少吃了几顿。  
这让莫关山有一种自己找了个贤内助的错觉。  
“莫太太”床上床下都照顾得无微不至。

莫关山嘴上羞于表达，其实他是喜欢和对方亲近的。他不知道这世界上有多少人能在床上抵挡住贺天。  
两人都禁欲了多年，贺天像只沙漠里的老虎，渴得病入膏肓一样，撕咬得莫关山一片皮肉不剩；又像燎原烈火烧遍他全身，从头发丝吞噬至脚趾，烧得他灵魂都要出窍。  
每次莫关山都有种置之死地而后生的恐慌。  
像贺天这样的人，他能想象多少男男女女愿意双膝跪下舔对方的脚，可对方总是摆出一种服侍他甚至膜拜他的姿态，吻遍他不再光滑的皮肤，抚摸他不再饱满的肌理，给予他极致的快乐与不安。  
他甚至可以理解那些沉迷色欲的人了。那种如同死过一次的高潮，比毒品更让人难忘，甚至终身难以戒掉。  
但他还不想死在床上。  
其实贺天不是那种贪图肉欲的人。

莫关山有时候半夜醒来，发现贺天一寸寸舔吻他的手指，那怜惜又痴迷的眼神，能让他全身都战栗起来。  
每次对方发泄后从不起身离开，反而会更缠绵地搂紧他，一边舔去他的生理泪水，一边在他耳边说话，他那时神智不清得甚至无法分辨那些音节的意思，却能因为那亲密的姿势和沙哑的嗓音连续高潮第二次。  
有时他被折腾到半夜，日上三竿才腰疼得起身，贺天处理完公事立刻回家钻进被窝，两人像两只窝在一处晒太阳的大懒猫，一起听着demo看着电影，靠着彼此慢慢睡过去。  
这种时候他觉得世界很安静，两个人贴得好近，好像灵魂深处的根长在一起，再也分不清彼此了。

有贺天开路，加上自身努力，莫关山作为音乐人在业界有了一定名气，人人称他一声“莫老师”，他也扶持了一批新人，版权费越收越多。  
在业内的支持下，以四十多岁的高龄开了人生第一场演唱会。  
在那百人的小场地里，莫关山搂着那把熟悉的吉他，穿着最简单的明黄卫衣，反戴鸭舌帽，像第一次登台唱歌一样稚嫩纯真。  
而贺天坐在暗处，像所有普通粉丝一样，痴痴地仰望着台上唯一的那束光。  
他曾在给莫关山写的歌词里说，一个盲人遇到唯一一束光，会一辈子抓住不放。

演唱会结束后，莫关山在坐席尽头看到了自己的父亲，饱经风霜的老人捧着一束向阳花，在自己爱人搀扶下一步步走近舞台，眼里满是欣慰与自豪。  
贺天也微笑着对他点头。  
四十多岁依然泪腺发达的红发人哭得不能自己，他的父亲上前抱住了他。

那年春节，三人回莫关山老家扫了墓，饭桌上父亲给他们一人包了个红包，里面竟是他的亲笔字帖，写着“白头偕老”、“百年好合”。  
贺天一直为他里外打点疏通，赶着莫关山演唱会提前出狱，老人说自己也没什么可以谢贺天的，只好让自己唯一的儿子好好照顾他。  
莫关山背过身偷偷去抹眼泪。  
贺天笑着揉了揉那红彤彤的后脑勺。

他这辈子的确没什么大志向，最大的成就无非是好好地爱了一个人，尽自己所能给他一切可能的幸福。

21世纪，世界范围内大众对同性恋的舆论日渐宽容，越来越多国家通过了同性恋婚姻法。  
贺天也拉着莫关山赶了波潮流，飞去欧洲领了张结婚证，两人在莫关山父亲的见证下，给彼此套上了那对卡地亚戒指。

·徽章

上世纪末，随着粉丝文化在内地蔓延，商家不迭印制了一系列贴纸卡片徽章，铺满了校园内外，吸引无数年轻男女抢购一空，一代新人换旧人，过去大热的19天早已消失在其列，他们的周边已成了名副其实的古董，但曾经千万名粉丝里总有幸存的古董收藏者。

贺天和莫关山后来也并没有过着王子公主的童话生活。  
贺天年近四十，他的老父亲也八十多了，比他年长十几岁的哥哥也不年轻了，他们也就不再纠结他那点没出息的破事了。贺天也放松了警惕，原本只打算回家探个病，却被迫分到了笔巨额资产，又被迫为贺家的事务忙碌了起来。  
恰巧那阵子莫关山父亲生了重病，没机会和他碰几次面。  
贺天仗着精力好，一连几个月日夜颠倒。一天晚上赶夜机，和卡车撞了一下，司机见了血，他只碰了一下后脑勺，当时他还施施然下车报了警，又叫了辆车来继续上路。就这样在异国忙了一阵，某天睁开眼，突然发现自己不再看得清枕边人。  
这眼疾是贺家的遗传病，一般六七十岁才发作，要完全治愈是不大可能了。  
莫关山的父亲没撑过那年冬天，等他处理完后事，回过神来，贺天那灰黑色的瞳仁已成了琉璃一般的灰白色。  
他推掉一切工作，专心在家陪贺天。  
他父亲生前写的最后一张字帖是：怜取眼前人。

劳模“莫老师”竟隐退江湖。  
几个受过他恩惠的学生去看望他，看到那个以冷酷凶恶著称的“莫老师”，居然洗手作羹汤，系着围裙仔细给人擦手盛汤夹菜，虽然表情依然凶巴巴的，可那股温柔劲连瞎子都看得清楚。  
学生们惊得都没空品味那一桌大厨水平的菜了。  
他们并不清楚传闻里的19天队长是公司的大股东，更不知道这俊美男人是那个贺家的继承人。  
饭后莫关山给客人倒了茶，聊了聊业内近况和公司营收，他们贺总却亦步亦趋地贴在他身后，没过一会就撒娇地晃着对方的衣袖，“小莫哥，我晚上想吃炖牛肉。”  
“先别吵我。”  
“好不好啊，莫莫仔。”贺天恬不知耻，往对方肩窝里凑。  
饶是这些学生都是新时代的新潮人，一时也受不住这场面了，齐齐站起来告辞了。  
展正希和见一已经被贺天恶心得不想再来了，如果莫关山不及时捂住贺天的嘴，他能把莫关山帮自己洗澡的事都一五一十地讲出来。

其实贺天一直是人上人，习惯掌控一切，骄傲到极点，莫关山知道失明是让对方非常不安的。  
尽管这样，贺天从来没有因为生病对他发过火。  
他也始终因为自己当初疏忽了贺天的病发初期而心怀愧疚，就算知道贺天很多时候是借故撒娇占他便宜，他真的甘之如饴。  
有一次，他为对方剪指甲，眯着眼端详那艺术品般的手，对方突然头一歪靠在他肩上。  
“啧，所谓养儿防老，本来以为找了个年轻的老了可以享福，结果反倒要你照顾我，真是为莫哥不值啊。”  
“那我叫你爸爸好不好？说什么屁话啊。”  
大概除了贺天本人，他们俩在一起，别人只会为贺天不值。  
“以后我老了莫哥也别嫌弃我。”  
“喂，你他妈是故意的吧。”莫关山捏了捏对方的脸。  
贺天已看不清他眼角的皱纹，他却随时能被这张脸的得天独厚惊艳，这样的贺天至少会好看到自己死的那天。  
“过几年还不知道谁嫌弃谁，啧，还好你瞎了。”  
莫关山嘴毒，但在他心里贺天是自己花光上辈子的运气才会遇到的珍宝。他从来只怕自己不配握在手里，宁死也不会再放手。  
“在我心里你是不会老的。”贺天突然直起身子正色道。  
“你说这话恶不恶心啊。”莫关山鸡皮疙瘩满身，“真是要恶心死我了。”  
“真的，我没骗你。”贺天无比认真。  
那个为了现实奔波劳碌，为了理想一路走到黑，为了一身自负和自卑狠狠吸引过他、又狠狠伤过他的小狐狸，是永远不会老去的  
——因为理想和爱情总是不会老的。

他们换了个更大也更僻静的房子，有一个无比宽阔的后院，莫关山亲自在房间的每一处贴上软垫，装上摄像头和警报铃。  
搬家时，他大摇大摆扛着一个陈旧的大箱子。  
里面是莫关山珍藏的“古董”。  
当年他卖了老家的房子后，将那旧物寄放在朋友家中。莫关山重新和贺天在一起不久，他又偷偷去找了那留着寸头的朋友，搬回了那个大纸箱。  
尽管当时他努力去藏了，也逃不过时刻关注他的贺天的眼睛。  
贺天未失明时，就已亲眼见过这些连自己都没印象的海报贴纸剪报，贴满“19天”乐评文章的记事本，关于他的每一句都细心做了记号，甚至连小贩非法印制的贴纸徽章都收齐了。  
现在莫关山不羞不臊，如数家珍地摆了出来。  
贺天无论什么时候想起这些东西，都能开心到有些酸楚起来。  
他当年也偷偷去定制过成对的小物件，印满两人的名字和卡通画像，甚至亲自设计了一番。  
他占有欲极强，总是哄莫关山穿戴属于自己的东西。以前莫关山不以为意，贺天失去视力后，莫关山反而频繁佩戴起那些物件，也细心地给贺天一一戴上。  
两人每天戴着一样的配饰，早上去后院跑步，饭后在周围散步。  
一开始跑步，莫关山给两人的手腕系上绑带，后来贺天说这绑带太像遛狗的绳子了，执意牵住他的手，他们就一直紧握着双手，一路并肩，半步也不离，一点也不在意路人的目光。  
这次是他成了贺天的眼睛。

他们家还有一间敞亮的隔音室，莫关山又当回了贺天的老师，重新教他弹吉他，他时常握着贺天的手不愿松开，从身后紧贴着他，一整首歌的时间都不离开，像无数个漫长的拥抱一样。  
不能视物的贺天依然聪明过人，听觉也愈发灵敏，迅速捡起了吉他，后来他又教了钢琴，两人还买了大提琴一起自学起来。  
“我要谢谢你，小莫老师。”有一天贺天练完琴，突然郑重地说，“虽然当初是为了追你才随便学的，但是现在它真的帮了我很多。”  
“喂，前面半句不用讲出来好吗。”莫关山嘴上这么说着，却握住他的手。  
“可是比起音乐，我还是更喜欢你啊。”  
“大白天的，够了啊。”  
贺天笑眯眯地去揉对方的脸，果然又和小番茄一样红红热热。  
小番茄推开他，收好吉他，准备下楼去做饭。  
“你呢？你选哪个？”音乐还是爱人？  
贺天突然撒娇似的搂住他的腰，蹭了蹭对方胸口印着自己名字的徽章。  
莫关山半晌不说话，胸膛颤动着。  
过了一会，贺天毫不在意地笑起来，“好了，别为难了，我永远不会让你选的。”他戳戳对方的腰窝，试图逗笑对方，“我知道小莫老师除了音乐一定是最爱我的。”  
“傻小子。”莫关山吸了吸鼻子，轻声说，“我当然选你。”  
贺天睁大眼，可视线里只有一片雾茫茫，“……你说什么？”  
他那么震动又茫然的样子，让莫关山整颗心沉了下去。  
莫关山突然低头亲了一下那好看的眼睛。  
“我、其实我一直……”我宁愿立刻聋掉哑掉，来换你双目复明  
——从他知道贺天失去视力的那一刻起，这个想法从未停止过。  
但是这种话贺天听了一定不会是非常高兴的。  
莫关山吐出一口气，“嗯，我……前两天想到了一首歌，明天弹给你听。”  
黑发人眨了眨眼，双眼如同蒙上一层水雾。  
“咳，我有没有说过，”他盯着那双美丽深邃的眼睛，“你、你的眼睛很好看。”  
莫关山这么多年写了不少歌，有的大热大卖有的籍籍无名，词曲的署名永远都是两个人。  
那些年他那么绝望地收藏有关贺天的一切，只因这双眼睛曾是他生命里唯一的光与梦。  
他的确不会甜言蜜语，只会用音乐而非语言去表达感情，他说过最露骨的表白是在一次采访里：“-您创作的灵感来自哪里？ -是我的Muse，没有那个人，很多歌我根本写不出来。”这题因为他的语焉不详被杂志省去。

此时莫关山又亲了一下他家Muse的额头。  
贺天这时终于反应过来，手忙脚乱地起身，迫切地想要吻他，两人笨拙地跌在地毯上。  
最后贺天终于找准他的嘴唇，动情地吻上去。他始终睁着眼，手指插进对方柔顺的黑发，眼前是那颤抖不已的眼睫。  
原来这么简单的一句话可以让对方这么开心，他为什么……不早点说呢？  
那枚小徽章在胸口逐渐发热、隐隐作痛。  
“那个，我、我还想说……”  
“我知道，”贺天吻着他的耳钉，“我知道。我也是。”  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there’s no one above you？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Have I told you lately that I love you by Van Morrison


	5. Insulation box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生病

·保温盒  
80年代出厂的国产双层保温盒，质量扎实，厂牌已倒闭，它却被念旧的主人存放多年，连亮黄色的外皮都未曾褪色半分，和它的主人一样历久弥新。

贺天后期治疗到了极限，戴着眼镜也如同近视1000度，而且用眼过度会头痛晕眩。  
其实他早已习惯了作为视力障碍的生活，甚至开始处理家中事务，对外依然强势狠辣。私底下却因为恢复了一点色感，终于从一片光影里认出那抹红色，兴奋得三天睡不着。  
而莫关山再不问世事，专心在家创作。  
两人的生活节奏慢下来。

贺天以为他们俩就会这样白头偕老了。  
莫关山五十多，时常恍惚。  
他曾经的岳母去世，他顾念对方照顾母亲的恩情，低调地独自前往。果不其然被对方家人当面辱骂一番，他淡定得很，放下礼金就走。  
第二天女儿陪他去祭拜了父母，发现他神色不对劲，劝他去医院检查。那时雷雨突降，他叫女儿打车先走，自己独自撑着伞从墓地慢慢走下山。山路泥泞，他脚下一滑，眼前一片天旋地转，突然记不起自己身在何处，坐在路边半晌起不了身。  
从那天后，他的大脑功能极速退化，被诊断出失智症。

贺天简直恨不得把人锁起来。他本人却完全不在意。  
莫关山操劳了大半辈子，自认贱命一条，从来没怎么担忧过自己的健康，根本不拿医院诊断书当回事。  
直到某一天贺天接到他万分焦急的来电，急吼吼地说他们家房子被人占了，问贺天人在哪。  
那时贺天独自坐在家，一头雾水。  
等贺天搞清状况派人赶去，莫关山正坐在他们以前的房子里大发雷霆。  
那房子早已转租出去了，莫关山一脸凶神恶煞，对方吓得直接报警了。  
贺天派去的人赔了钱，接莫关山回了家。莫关山那晚还一脸莫名其妙，责问他怎么突然搬家了也不说一声。  
“可是这个家都是你亲手布置的啊。”贺天淡淡地说。  
第二天莫关山准点起床，前一天的事忘得一干二净。  
贺天再也不敢放他一个人出门了。虽然不喜欢外人打扰，还是向贺家要了两位靠谱的心腹作管家。  
莫关山患的不是阿兹海默，是路易氏体失智症，医生诊断已进入中期。  
路易氏体失智症经常伴随着抑郁症，症状也容易混淆。  
莫关山曾因精神问题出现过失眠和幻觉的情况，脾气也从来也没好过，实际那已经是路易氏体失智症早期症状。

贺天从此对他寸步不离。  
年长十岁的爱人突然变得像个小孩，焦躁易怒又丢三落四，走在平地上也会突然跌倒，还会气鼓鼓地坐在地上不肯起来。  
贺天这时就会弯身温柔地来一个公主抱，这人还会害羞地轻轻推开他，如果是在外面，就会有枚小番茄热乎乎地贴在颈边。  
但莫关山不管怎么样都记得贺天看不见这件事，不管再怎么生气，在外面都抓紧了贺天不放，气得一路走一路骂，扭过头不看人，又牢牢地和他十指紧握，一刻不敢放开。  
他觉得这样的莫关山很新鲜，简直是越老越可爱。  
他不再叫他“小莫哥”，改叫“小莫仔”，这样的莫关山就像自己最疼爱的仔。  
唯一可惜的是，莫关山一直如少年般鲜嫩清澈的嗓音，因为病而变得沉闷。  
莫关山因这件事抑郁了很长一段时间，偶尔听到自己以前唱的demo都会无端发怒，一脚踹翻VCD扬声器。  
他夜里极难入睡，向来少眠的贺天也索性不睡了。  
两人经常整晚睁着眼相对，贺天陪他讲话、为他弹琴、和他亲热，他有时刻意装睡，搂着贺天假寐到天亮，有时崩溃得破口大骂，骂他为什么不睡觉，骂他碍自己的事，他不需要贺天，他一个人可以过得很好。  
“可是我不能一个人啊小莫哥。”贺天无辜地睁大双眼，“我看不见了。”  
莫关山拿他一点辙也没有。

下雨的夜晚对莫关山总是最糟糕的时刻，失智症引发的幻觉最为严苛。  
莫关山总会看到不同的人，听到不同的声音，大多是他的父母、前妻，还有女儿。  
有时他听到女儿小时候的哭声，伤心地说我有爸爸，我不是没人要的孩子。那声音甚至和自己儿时的声音混杂在一起，莫关山意识薄弱，不断地重复着“对不起”。贺天会轻轻捂住他的耳朵。  
更多时候他会看到自己的母亲，白天黑夜地在家里的各个角落出现，莫关山明白那是假的，但他还是会心神俱灭，会绕着后院一圈一圈地走。

所幸他依然看得见贺天，如果不是，他不会每一次都意识到那是假的，他可能真的会疯掉。

随着病情加剧，莫关山身体机能进一步恶化，抗焦虑药让他出现了肌肉痉挛和肌肉萎缩的情况，他们换了一次药。  
换药后的某一日，莫关山在天蒙蒙亮时突然光着脚下床，飞奔向厨房，那里，他母亲像以前一样轻手轻脚地煮饭，还问关山怎么又瘦了？  
贺天跟到厨房门口，听见刀片规律地敲打瓷片的声音，灶台空荡荡的，红发男人边“切菜”边扭过脸说：“我知道啦，我会多吃点的。我现在有钱了。”  
贺天叹了一口气，上前摸索着按住他的手，慢慢抽走那把菜刀。  
“真的，我有钱了妈妈。我还有个很好的爱人，爸爸也很喜欢他。”莫关山双手抠着灶台边缘，孩子一样哭起来，“我再也不会让你吃苦了。妈妈你先别走、别走好不好？”  
贺天在他滑坐到地上前，从身后紧紧地抱住他。

贺天撤掉家里所有的反光物，升级了家里的隔音材料，又请莫关山女儿定期给他打电话，情况稍微好转了一点。  
他对莫关山的一切举措都无限包容，也尽量平和。可凡事不可能尽如人愿。  
为了给莫关山换个环境放松，两人和管家一起飞往日本小城度假。  
在复古的蒸汽火车站，行人游客来来往往，火车进站，来自二十年前的汽笛声呜呜响起，伴随着老式的滚轮声，纷杂的脚步声，齐齐涌入莫关山耳中。  
突然之间红发男人的眼神变了。  
“都是我的错，你别怪他。”他对着白柱子的方向说。  
“莫仔？”  
莫关山似乎刚意识到贺天在场，连忙张开手臂，护崽似的将人拦在身后。  
“是我引诱他的……”莫关山惶恐地鞠了一躬，“不，是我逼他的！他什么都不懂。”  
火车在鸣笛声中开走，周围已无旁人。  
“我马上走。我去结婚。我不会再和他见面了。”莫关山卑微地低着头，“你是经纪人，你知道他这样的人，一定要出道大红的……”  
他双拳紧握，执意护着身后的人，“我、我不会毁了他的！”  
最后一句，几乎是声嘶力竭。  
空旷的站台，莫关山膝盖打着颤，竭力挺直背脊。  
突然颈脖间一股巨大力道让他整个人向后仰去，背后靠上坚硬的胸膛，“不准结婚。“  
大手箍住他的脖子将整张脸转了过去，”不准离开我。“耳边传来呼吸灼热，恶狠狠地警告，“我不想出道，你也别想走。别再让我听到这种话，明白了吗？。“  
莫关山意识不清，吓得缩在他怀里，乖乖地点头。  
“乖仔。”贺天重重地亲他。

这么多年过去贺天以为自己早就看开了，以为这辈子最终还是能和莫关山在一起就不该有什么意难平的了，有时候好像真的快忘了那八年无止尽的噩梦了  
——但这一生大概再没有什么痛楚，能比莫关山那天的背影更漫长了。  
（注3）

莫关山的失忆和幻觉现象日渐频繁，失智症已步入晚期，肌肉萎缩症的治疗也提上日程。  
在贺天的陪伴下，他的病情和情绪逐渐稳定下来，而贺天年迈的父亲寿终正寝。  
贺家的产业主要在北美，贺天知道这次回去奔丧，势必要面对一堆恼人的财产纠纷。他对那笔钱没兴趣，却也不忍父辈打下的江山被一群蠢货瓜分。  
莫关山听说了这事，立刻通过管家给他订了机票。  
贺天飞去美国半个月。莫关山在家无所事事，从那堆“旧物”里翻翻找找，竟捡出当初那个黄澄澄的保温盒，出厂二十年，还保存得完好无损。  
之后他突发奇想动手做饭，尽管手腕不再有力，炒锅翻不出花样，厨艺依然娴熟，他信心满满地将饭菜装进保温盒，让管家驾车探路，最后找到一所旧旧的小学。  
红发男人紧张地提着保温盒站在门口，不好意思地说，我还没给女儿送过饭呢。可是直等到天黑，他也没在幻境中“看见”自己女儿，满脸失落地离开了。  
第二天莫关山重振旗鼓，又去厨房捣鼓。  
管家打电话拜托莫关山的女儿来一趟，莫关山竟对这个成年女孩一副陌生的样子，他女儿生疏地劝了他两句，皱着眉地吃了两口饭菜，叹着气再不肯来了。  
到了第三天，莫关山突然报出一个精准的地址，管家把车开过去，他又疑惑地张望起来，最后停在附近一所高级公寓楼下。  
他一连几天都带着饭站在那公寓下，由于一直等不到人，情绪竟又有些失控起来。  
贺天不再耽搁，搭上当天回国的夜机。

这一天，莫关山从清晨起整条手臂就剧烈抖动，药物不再起作用，他强烈抗拒他人的身体接触，哆哆嗦嗦地在厨房尝试着做饭，不断失败又不断重来，到后来连水壶都提不起来了，险些烫伤了手。直到第二日午夜，简单两菜一汤才勉强成功，他满心欢喜，提着保温盒出了门。  
管家早晨载他出门，他站在公寓门口直等到傍晚，手脚始终颤颤巍巍的，看起来那么可怜，公寓管理员请他进去休息，莫关山始终固执而骄傲地站在那里，身板挺直。  
到了傍晚，贺天风尘仆仆地从机场赶来，管家复述了莫关山今天的情况，他让对方立刻去预定医院床位，随后轻手轻脚走上前，习惯性抚上对方后颈，“小莫仔，在等谁？”  
贺天以为答案无非是我女儿或者妈妈，那红发人却躲开他的触摸，一脸别扭地嘟囔了一声：“一个臭小子。”  
贺天愣住了。  
莫关山腿脚发麻，慢慢蹲下来。  
“臭小子是谁？”贺天跟着他蹲下。  
“一个黑头发的臭小子，姓贺，是个小明星。”莫关山搂紧怀里的保温盒，对待宝贝似的生怕它着凉，“他胃不好，老是不按时吃饭，万一那傻子又胃疼了怎么办？”  
贺天轻笑，“这么关心他？”  
“我、我……”莫关山立刻站起身，满脸通红，局促道：“谁、谁让他傻乎乎的总是不会照顾自己？！”过了一会他又失落道，“……算了，他不想见我，我走了。”  
才迈了两步，他又停下来，垂着头，“我就是想问问他……好好吃饭了没有。”  
红发人摸着怀里的保温盒，温柔和心疼盛不下了似地溢了出来。  
“他家人不管他，害他得了胃病，要是我再不管管，是不是他疼死了都没人知道？”

那晚贺天整个失控，全身发热，粗暴地将人按在床上。  
“为什么还要回去送饭？“他从背后侵犯着意识模糊的爱人，“我在你心里一直那么没用？那个又蠢又没用的‘臭小鬼’有什么好的？”  
莫关山连叫都叫不出来了，小动物一样支离破碎地喘息着。  
“好不容易和你在一起，不喜欢现在的我？“贺天俯身，炽热胸膛紧贴那汗湿的背脊，“嗯？喜不喜欢我？”  
莫关山呜咽着抬起脸，似乎不明白现在正发生着什么，贺天凑近他，舔着对方满脸的泪水，听到那委屈的哭腔还不断呼喊着”贺天“两个字。  
年过不惑的贺天自认已经刀枪不入铁石心肠，应该不会再为什么事震动了。  
但此时他还是像十几岁一样，不知所措一般将自己挤进对方，几乎要撞碎那瘦弱的身体。  
就算这样做下去对方可能会死在床上，他任性地想着，那就一起死吧。  
“别再心疼‘他’了，疼一下我吧小莫仔。我不值得你心疼吗？“贺天从背后搂着他，将人重重地按坐自己腿间。  
“贺、贺天？“红发人痴痴地喊道，“……你、你哪里疼？……贺天……贺天……贺天……“  
贺天再也忍不住，没轻没重地咬了一口对方的后颈。  
对这个人又爱又恨的情感充斥着全身，几乎让他发狂了。

贺天突然无比痛恨自己丧失视力，无法看清眼前人的表情；又庆幸他看不清莫关山此时的样子，怕自己真的会为这个人彻底疯下去。


	6. Stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See you next life

·贴纸  
一沓五彩缤纷的记事贴，主人最爱使用鲜亮的橙黄红色，配上张扬跋扈的字体，曾贴满这个温馨的大屋子。由于家里另一个主人无法读字，贴纸们逐渐被任性无逻辑的抱怨和幻想占满。  
罹患失智症的主人在最后一张贴纸上写道：老来多健忘。

莫关山的病情反复了几次，在贺天的陪伴下又一次被控制住。  
到了这个阶段，医生坦言现有的治疗手段已用尽了，剩下的看他自己了。  
贺天认为莫关山不应该长时间呆在一个没有声音的大屋子里，和管家商量了一下，一起飞去了遥远的北欧。  
第一站挪威，路过成片成片的森林，他们总会驻足探寻，虫鸣鸟叫间，莫关山又听到熟悉悦耳的歌调，甚至会能在幻觉中寻到新鲜的旋律。  
他又开始写歌，甚至灵感如泉涌，就算手抖得弹不了琴，只要他沙哑着嗓子哼一遍，贺天能为他把每个音符都弹出来。  
贺天有时从背后握着他的手一起拨弄吉他，他们一起改编过去的老歌，也一起修改未成形的新曲。他们就像长在两个身体里的一个灵魂，莫关山只是顿了一顿，贺天立刻弹出他心里所想的旋律，甚至有时比他脑海里的更加完美。  
贺天现在钢琴弹得比他好，视力受损后对音乐的感知也非同日而语。  
“你应该去当音乐家，说不定就名垂千古了。”莫关山感慨道，“其实我以前一直觉得你会成为巨星，留名乐坛那种。”  
“名垂千古有什么意思？哪有跟你在一起有趣。”  
“你个瓜脑袋，怎么这么没出息啊？”莫关山戳了一下对方的额头。  
他有时候都受不了贺天的这种“恋爱脑”。  
那时候还没有“恋爱脑”这个词，他只觉得贺天这辈子好像一心扑在他身上，对其他事都不怎么上心，一颗七窍玲珑心全为一人倾尽了，对贺天这样的人来说实在有点“浪费”。  
“没出息怎么了？你不就喜欢我没出息吗？”  
贺天弯起嘴唇，胡乱地在他脖子上蹭来蹭去，莫关山躲了一下，贺天干脆扣住他无力的双手，吻得愈发缠绵起来。他们都一把年纪了，贺天还是像年少时一样，见缝插针地黏着他亲热。  
莫关山心想自己都病成这副鬼模样了，不知道贺天图什么，只能归因于对方体力好又是个瞎子了。

其实他很幸福，又时常觉得沉重，怕自己走后，这人没出息的人生再无处安放。

在陌生又清幽的环境里，莫关山整个人活泼了不少。人们对他们投去友善的注目，他自在地将冻红的手伸进贺天口袋，两人戴着情侣配饰大方地走在街上，他用半生不熟的英语和小朋友问好，在山间的小酒吧里和贺天弹琴合唱。  
状态好时他能和个瞎子在森林里打起“雪仗”，每次砸完人又颠颠地跑回来照看这位瞎子，怕他墨镜歪了，怕他生气，怕他被白雪的反光刺疼了眼。状态不好时走两步就摔一跤，他也没什么脾气，很自然地爬上贺天的背，趴在对方耳边指方向，贺天走累了他就奖励地亲一口。  
贺天本来体质极佳，视力衰弱后更勤于锻炼，一身精壮肌肉，背着瘦骨嶙峋的莫关山根本不怎么费力，后来却走两步就停下来喊累。  
莫关山看破了他的小把戏，有时候就懒得亲来亲去了。  
“喂～小莫仔，你使唤我越来越顺手了。”  
“嗯——这就是老来伴吧。”  
“我才四十多，还是一枝花呢。”  
莫关山若有所思地沉默了。  
贺天暗叫不好，连忙说：“晚上我等莫老师来采花啊。”  
莫关山揉揉对方红通通的耳朵，“前面便利店停一下，你这朵老花。”

那天晚饭莫关山胃口不错，吃完了一整份，饭后状态很好，精神奕奕地和贺天上山散步。  
这是个只有几千人的小镇，山上空无一人，脚下即是贝尔根壮丽的峡湾，世界第二长的海岸线。  
莫关山突然开口，“你说我死了以后把骨灰撒在海里也挺好的吧？”  
贺天停下脚步，没有应声。  
“别装傻啊，老子还指望你办后事呢。”  
贺天抿着嘴。  
莫关山今天脾气格外好，又说：“对了，见一和展正经最近在干嘛？”  
“在忙他们的艺人经纪公司。”贺天淡道，他还以为是莫关山忘了。  
“他们那个破公司搞了几年越来越差，新人都走光了，还不如我们那个呢。”莫关山毒舌了一番，又话锋一转，“说起来，老天真的很不公平啊。你好像干什么都很有天分。”  
他眺望着山崖下波澜壮阔的峡湾，贺天背着他走遍千里路，自己却看不到这样的风景。  
“你不想搞音乐，不如继续管管公司？你还是大股东吧。我看你还挺喜欢赚钱的……”  
“我不喜欢赚钱。”贺天冷冷地打断他，“我当时急着赚钱是为了你回来。”  
莫关山一时语塞。  
“我没想过你不回来的可能性。”贺天自顾自接着说，“如果你那时候不找我，过两年我也会逼你回来。你知道我们家是黑道起家的，你不愿意，我绑也要把你绑回来。等你回来，我还要给你最好的生活，帮你实现理想。所以我才需要赚那么多钱，你明白吗？”  
贺天从来没对他讲过这些话，莫关山也好久没听他用这种语气提起当年了。  
这甚至不算是揭伤疤了。  
贺天这辈子是真的没有别的念想了，大千世界弱水三千全不在乎，只是一心一意地爱一个人，他终其一生所做的都只在为这一件事而已。  
莫关山一时呼吸困难，难受地咳了两声。  
“那个，见一那傻子上次还说想签你，说你现在这样不笑不说话都能骗倒一群小姑娘。”他还是逼自己继续说下去，“其实、其实我在你这个年纪，人生才刚重新开始呢。你以后没准也会有新的兴趣，咳，新的方向。你别老是一副冷得要杀人的样子把别人吓跑就行。”  
他早已打好腹稿，却越说越紧张，不敢去看对方。  
“你干什么都还可以，就是做菜太他妈烂了，胃还不好。我、我也不是非要你怎么样，等你老了就知道，身边有个能提醒你按时吃饭的就很不错了。你看我病糊涂的时候都记着你的胃病，你就……别让我到最后也放心不下行吗？”  
“莫关山你他妈够了！”贺天咬牙切齿，气得整个人都在发抖。  
红发人不敢说话了，眼巴巴地望着他。  
可贺天也看不清他可怜的小眼神，深吸一口气，“我就当你病糊涂了，不跟你计较。”说着撺紧拳头，大步往回走。  
“喂！”莫关山怕这瞎子横冲直撞跌下山，喘着气地追上去从后面抱住他。  
两个小老头别扭地抱在一起，他们身后，暮色沉沉，夕阳吻上海平线。  
“我最讨厌别人对我的人生指手画脚，莫关山，你也不例外。”贺天胸膛起伏，“我这个‘胃病’从十几岁’病’到三十岁，到现在不也没养好？我这辈子都不可能好了，我也不会有什么人生新方向了。”  
贺天握紧腰间那双手，与对方十指交错，“你要是真的放心不下，就一直盯着我。别他妈在这说些狗屁’遗言’。”  
“你、你他妈……真是个笨蛋。”莫关山贴着那温暖宽厚的背脊，鼻头酸楚。  
贺天明明是他认识的人里最聪明最厉害的那一个，为什么……为什么会那么笨呢？  
为什么这个人这辈子可以什么都不要，只会傻傻地做这一件事呢？  
莫关山埋在对方背后蹭掉泪水。

他们就这样抱了许久，直到莫关山手脚乏力，贺天才背着他下山。在一望无际的天海之间，慢慢走过天涯海角、地老天荒。

那一晚，贺天温柔地“欺负”了他，将炙热埋入他体内，搂着他孱弱的身体撞击。  
他嗓音暗哑，挤出几声并不好听的哀叫，贺天却被点燃了一样，急促地啃咬他全身，搂着他那早已松弛削薄的身体，克制着下身不要太过用力。  
那漂亮的腹肌一缩一张，莫关山伸手去摸，对方立刻发出野兽般的低吟，凶狠地将人抱坐在自己身上，像只抢夺食物的肉食动物，掐着他的腰不断向上顶。  
莫关山搂紧对方的脖子，不愿再发出声音，一口咬住对方坚实的背肌，泪眼朦胧地泄了出来。  
贺天这才放缓动作，埋在他颈间吮吻，莫关山的手指无意识地抚着那排牙印，凑上去小猫一样轻轻地来回舔舐。贺天立刻捏紧他的腰，抽气道，“我不想伤到你，别这样。”  
“你真是……”莫关山无力地笑，“你真的很笨。”  
“这个笨蛋今天真的很生气，也很难过。”贺天一边温柔地吻他，下身一边不受控制地抽动，“你别再让这个笨蛋难过了。莫关山，我只要你，你知不知道？”  
莫关山点头，又一次在高潮中流下泪。

他们在北欧闲逛了几个月，莫关山精神状态好了不少，也不再提让贺天不开心的话了。  
回国后他整理了一下这段时间的创作，匿名投了出去，带点异域风情的曲风，居然反响不错，其中一首甚至入围了两个奖。  
但莫关山已经没有心思去搞这些了，他身体协调能力下滑，加上肌肉萎缩，有时甚至需要轮椅代步，一个瞎子推着一个坐轮椅的上台去领奖，那画面大概会把观众媒体都吓坏的。  
贺天倒是十分乐意二十四小时抱着他在家里走，但他年纪一把了实在不想跟个布娃娃似的。

他渐渐地把很多事都忘了，贺天的生日，母亲的忌日，他的银行密码，贺天爱吃什么、忌讳什么，认不出见一和展正希，认不出自己的女儿。  
有一次他甚至险些忘了贺天看不清，失口让他帮自己看看邮箱里的大信封是谁寄来的。  
那是一张从台湾寄来的证书，恭祝他荣获最佳作曲奖，贺天那天高兴得开了瓶昂贵的红酒，他却难受得一晚上没睡着。

第二天他偷偷去了趟文具店，买了一大包便利贴，一袋中性笔，从此无时无刻不在写写画画，走在路上都埋着头。  
莫关山本身是个对文字相当不敏感的人，念书时读的音乐学院，读过字最多的书是《小王子》绘本，却因为这些纸条日复一日地，对文字有了些领悟。  
五彩斑斓的纸条逐渐贴满家里每一个显眼的角落，莫关山又买了随身携带的小记事本，夹满了便签纸，随时写下一些无意义的感触思考。

两人像习惯了贺天的眼疾一样，逐渐习惯了他的幻觉和失忆。莫关山什么都会忘，唯有弹琴和做饭是刻在身体里的本能。  
他不能像贺天一样勤奋锻炼，只好每天练习这两样本能。  
举不动炒锅，他就学着煲汤熬粥，认真将菜谱贴在橱柜上，又写下自己的改进思路，甚至开始自己开发菜品，每天想着法子为贺天烹煮一日三餐成了他最大的乐趣。  
贺天本来是不愿意自己的爱人太过操劳的，莫关山每次在厨房里都是一身冷汗哆哆嗦嗦，好几次险些摔伤，但他又知道莫关山是开心的，因为他每天在饭桌上狼吞虎咽的时候，他伸手去摸，莫关山每次都在笑。  
他也跟着一起笑，嘴对嘴喂对方一起吃。

莫关山近一米八的个头瘦到一百来斤，他晚上搂在怀里心惊胆战，生怕将人捏碎。  
但他又很快开发出了新乐趣，从海外重金购来顶级的黑胶唱片机，又给莫关山量身订做了几套礼服，搂着对方的腰，让对方踩在自己的脚上，两人跟着乐曲踱着步，跳起舞来。  
莫关山将自己全交给贺天主导，他当然是记不住舞步的，但对方每每弯腰对他施吻手礼，说着“你是我的荣幸，莫先生”时，简直风度翩翩得让人犯罪了，他很难不意乱情迷。  
贺天肯定能风骚到他死的那天。

莫关山自觉时日无多，他也知道自己有生之年注定可以全然拥有这个奢侈的男人了，本来已经没什么遗憾，但他又总忍不住担心那些后事，说来说去还是放心不下贺天，怕他胃疼怕他视力恶化，怕他难过，怕他寂寞。  
贺天说我这么没用，只能让小莫仔继续担待了。  
他知道莫关山背着他立了遗嘱，还好没再提什么让他找新方向的鬼话，他暂且放过他。

美丽风骚的贺天还是精力很旺盛，却不怎么敢和莫关山做到最后了，两人回到十八岁前的状态，贺天光是按着对方的手抚摸自己，也足够满足得叹息。  
莫关山有时候看他沉醉地吻自己的手，笑他是不是“恋老癖”，这手都跟骷髅似的了。  
贺天说自己只有一个癖好，叫作莫关山，不出意料地又换来一颗小番茄，还骂他“越老越不要脸”。

其实贺天当年最绝望的时候也骗过自己只是喜欢年纪大的，所有人都在劝他，他不是没有试过，可是让那些人去取代莫关山，光是想一想就让贺天自己都要发笑了，一笑他就清醒了，根本都骗不了自己。  
那几年他偶尔能见莫关山一面，每次都越发觉得，把旁人和莫关山放在一起提及都是件极其荒谬的事。  
这世界上只有一个莫关山，他这辈子也只有一个莫关山。  
贺天的人生也不会再有另一种可能了。

莫关山是突发脑溢血去世的。  
那天他像往常一样做好一桌饭菜，还亲自喂了几勺。饭后他突然记不起贺天每天滴的眼药水放在哪，急得四处转圈，在满床头的贴纸里乱翻，翻到后来竟又想不起自己在找什么。  
管家礼貌地提醒他这事已经是他们负责了，他们早就给贺天备好了。他猛拍了一下脑袋，无奈地坐在那生自己的气，提笔写下一句话。  
这时贺天滴完药水，走过来问他在写什么，他立刻起身说没什么，接着摸着脑袋说有点头痛……

莫关山被送去医院时已确认脑死亡。  
那晚贺天一直搂着他不放，不舍地一点点抚摸着他的身体，亲他的脸，摸到那舒展的眉头、含笑的嘴角。  
医生说整个过程很快，病人其实没有什么痛苦。  
贺天说那就好。

第二天，他平静地回到家，花了一整天时间摸索遍每个角落，撕下每一张便条，翻出莫关山的所有“遗物”。

此时此刻，贺天坐在莫关山女儿面前，轻声拜托她将这些“遗物”连同他本人，一起交给莫关山。  
莫关山的身体仍在医院里躺着，以植物人的形式。  
贺天说，两人的关系不被法律认可，只有直系亲属才能签署放弃治疗同意书。  
贺天本人已联络了美国的安乐死机构。  
他说希望两人的骨灰一起洒在波罗的海，而这些物品可以埋在那条海岸线旁。  
他说自己可以找信得过的朋友去做这些。但签字只有她一人办得到。  
女孩望着这个被上天厚爱的男人。  
他曾是无数少女的梦中情人，坐拥亿万家产，哪怕视力受损，如今依然聪明过人，依然倾倒众生，直到这一刻他都拥有着很多人做梦都嫌奢侈的东西——可是这些对他好像没有半点意义。  
他现在坐在这，宛如一座即将被存封的雕像，事不关己似的安排自己的人生结尾，在四十多岁的黄金年龄追随另一个人而去。

“贺先生，我可以最后问你一个问题吗？“  
"请讲。“  
“如果那时候我没有把离婚协议书交给莫先生，你会对我们家做什么？“  
贺天从容地笑着，没有半分心虚的样子。  
当年这个男人不着痕迹地动着手脚，她母亲的病、舅舅的生计、甚至全家的命脉都被他暗自掌控住了，如果母亲为了报复心执意拖下去，她确定贺天会让他们全家生不如死。  
贺天本性是如此冷血决绝，所有的温柔和温情都只给了一人而已。  
女孩知道今天自己为什么会坐在这里了。因为她足够聪明。

“没关系，我可以帮您做这些。”  
“谢谢你。”贺天温柔地抚摸着每一样物品，“还有最后一件事要麻烦你。”  
最后他翻出一个精美的皮质记事本，那些记事贴整齐地摆在里面，他极慢地翻到了最后一页。  
整整一本，几乎全都写满了“贺天”的名字。  
[贺天看不清东西。]  
[贺天喜欢吃土豆炖牛肉。]  
[贺天爱喝冰水（但是对身体不好，要让他少喝）]  
……  
[？？？其实贺天根本不睡觉？（此条存疑）]  
[？为什么不睡觉的人力气会那么大？]  
……  
[人会有来生吗？]  
[如果我下辈子是一颗番茄，贺天肯定是一根茄子。]  
……  
[原来B612是一颗很小的星球，一天能看到43次日落，难怪贺天那么没见识，还特别笨。]  
……  
“请帮我看一下最后这张纸条，能告诉我写了什么吗？”  
女孩视线落在最底下，她看了一眼，如鲠在喉地念出来：“老来多健忘……”  
贺天笑了起来，点头致谢。  
像是再无遗憾，他轻松地合上了箱子。  
也合上了自己与莫关山的一生。

老来多健忘，唯不忘相思。

·尾声

莫关山临终前那几个月，写了比这辈子还要多的字，其中有一段随感：  
[今天翻到贺天以前写歌词的笔记本，原来他喜欢读诗经。  
说起来，他头发一直很黑，我的也还没有变白，我们还算不上“白头偕老”。但我和他年龄加起来也有一百岁了，算得上百年好合了。]

贺二公子在47岁离开人世，不顾所有人的挽留和惋惜，其个人资产多半投入音乐产业，部分捐给了LGBT平权组织。

贺天这辈子似乎都在追逐着某个人，偏偏从出生就晚了十年。如果有来生，他不想自己再迟到半刻，也不想再让对方多等自己一分一秒。  
或许他们会在一个更宽容的时代出生，在更自由的舆论里长大，年岁相差无几，不再有人对他们之间大惊小怪，他也不必再和对方分开八年。不管莫关山如何被命运苛责，他还是会一直站在对方身后，竭尽全力地去爱他、支撑他，给他最好的一切。  
他们一定会又一次白头偕老、百年好合。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老来多健忘，唯不忘相思：白居易《老来多健忘》

**Author's Note:**

> 有参考时代背景下的LGBT状况，但娱乐圈啊乐坛什么的都是瞎写的，当时大陆音乐圈不是很商业化  
> 19天在文里算是三个大陆屁孩在港台出道大红（然后流星一样迅速flop），不碰瓷王菲，风格略微参考小虎队


End file.
